Ninja CPU
by otakufan375
Summary: What of Naruko became CPU on a mission that she was on with Team 7? How will this change things?


Team 7 ran into Orochimaru again and this time he was trying to get his hands on Satsuki but thee three genin weren't making it easy for him even if they were only genin.

Naruko managed to squirm out of his grasp but he dropped a disk during the struggle and slid a few feet away from him. Orochimaru averted his attention on the disk.

"Kabuto get that disk back!" Orochimaru said

"Right away" Kabuto said

Naruko managed to get to it first.

"This disk seems to be very important to you. What is it?" Naruko asked

"That is a CPU memory. There's a legend that whoever is worth of having great power will become a god but if they aren't worth then they'll change into a monster. I tried this on myself but the body I had at the time was worthy of its power so I was forced to go into another body"

The disk in Naruko's hand started to glow and it went inside her body.

"It went inside me" Naruko said

Naruko's body started to glow brightly. Everyone closed their eyes to block off the light that was coming from her body.

"This can't be! That girl is worthy of wielding the power to become a CPU?" Orochimaru said

The light was so bright that everyone covered their eyes to shield them from the intense light. Kabuto was just as shocked as Orochimaru.

"She shouldn't be capable of wielding such power" Kabuto said

When the light died down everyone looked and saw that Naruko looked completely different. Her normal blonde hair was red but it was still in its pigtail hairstyle. Her normal blue eyes were now purple. She was also wearing a white body suite that showed off her thighs and breasts. Her breast were also bigger. Her breast size went from a B-cup to a D-cup She was also wearing white cybernetic boots. She also had red wings on her back. Her metallic gantlets and gloves were also white. They also noticed that she was a lot taller. She looked like she was 16 instead of 12. She was also holding a black and red katana in her hand. The Katana looked cybernetic and looked more powerful than a normal katana.

Everyone was shocked to see that the grown woman in front of them was the same Naruko that was with them mere moments ago. Naruko looked and saw that everyone was staring at her in shock.

"What the matter everyone?" Naruko asked

Naruko's voice sounded deeper and more mature. Sakura also noticed that Naruko's personality seems to be different compared to her normal personality. She calm and collected unlike her normal loud and annoying personality.

Satsuki clenched her fist in anger. How was it that Naruko was capable of wielding such power but no her? She needed that power more than she did because she needed that power to defeat her brother, Itachi Uchiha. Sakura took out a mirror she happened to have on her right now.

"Look for yourself" Sakura said

Naruko took the mirror and saw her changed appearance and was shocked to see that she looked completely different.

"Is this me?" Naruko asked

"I think so" Sakura said

Orochimaru went from shocked to amused. He starting chuckling at the sight before him.

"Things have gotten a lot more interesting. You are now a CPU, Naruko. What shall we call you when you're in this form?" Orochimaru asked

Naruko looked at him and an answer came to her immediately.

"Call me Red Heart" Red heart said

"Red heart huh? That's an appropriate name for you. Now I will be taking you to become immortal" Orochimaru said

Sakura and Satsuki weren't the best condition right now since they were low chakra at the moment. Red heart pointed her katana at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"With this new power that you gave me I'll defeat you" Red heart said

Orochimaru made a sword come out of his mouth and engaged in a sword battle against Red heart. Orochimaru tried to slash her but Red heart was able to block all of his moves. He could barely keep up when she went on the offensive. Her speed increased and she was so fast that Orochimaru couldn't defend himself anymore and was pushed back.

Kabuto stepped in to help but that proved to be a mistake since she was able to parry around his attacks and slice his stomach. Both of them were backed into a corner and they knew that things were really bad.

"I'll finish you both off right here and now!" Red heart said

Red heart's sword glowed red and now it was on fire.

"Crimson slash"

Red heart swung her sword with incredible force and it was strong enough to even destroy the base that they were in. Orochimaru and Kabuto were still alive but they knew that they didn't a chance in their current condition. They managed to escape before Red heart made another move.

Satsuki approached Red heart and asked her if she was really Naruko.

"Are you really Naruko?" Satsuki asked

"Of course I am" Red heart said

"But you said you're now going by the name Red heart. So that means you're Naruko in this form. You're not the same loser that everyone knows" Satsuki said

Red heart looked at Satsuki and gave her a calm reply.

"I am still Naruko, I'm just in a different form. I'm still the same Naruko you all know. But of you prefer me to be in normal state then I will turn back now" Naruko said

Red heart's body emitted a glow and Naruko was now standing in front of them.

"You prefer this form don't you?" Naruko asked

"Of course I do, it's easier to make fun of you" Satsuki said

"Why you!" Naruko said

Sakura blocked their voices out because she was still thinking about what just happened. Naruko just became a goddess and her new strength gave her enough power to defeat both Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Kakashi was now in front of them. He saw the demolished base and wonder what happened.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked

"We ran into Orochimaru and Kabuto here" Sakura said

Kakashi was shocked to hear that the snake sanin was here.

"Where is he now?" Kakashi asked

"He got away" Satsuki said

"I see but the three of you should've ran away" Kakashi said

"We tried but he wouldn't let us leave" Sakura said

"But something incredible happened. He had this thing called a CPU memory" Naruko said

Kakashi was shocked to hear that CPU memory was in Orochimaru's possession.

"That's troubling news" Kakashi said

"I managed to retrieve it" Naruko said

"Well done Naruko. Please give it to me so I can keep it safe" Kakashi said

Kakashi held out his hand expecting Naruko to give it to him but instead she looked nervous.

"About that" Naruko said

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked

"It wasn't my fault! The disk emitted a glow and it went inside me" Naruko said

"It went inside you?!" Kakashi asked in shocked

"And then I changed into a different person. I felt more powerful in my new form" Naruko said

Kakashi was shocked to hear that Naruko became a CPU. One of his students was now a goddess. He just sighed and accepted the news.

"Naruko, please show me this new form of yours. I would like to it for myself" Kakashi said

"I'll try" Naruko said

Naruko closed her eyes and tried change into her new form again. Her body emitted a glow and now she was Red heart. Kakashi was now convinced that Naruko was new born CPU.

"This is what you wanted to see wasn't it?" Red heart asked

"Yes. That form is called HDD" Kakashi said

"HDD?" Satsuki asked

"It's the name of Naruko's goddess form. Now change back. We need to inform lady Tsunade of this right away" Kakashi said

Naruko changed back and the team headed back to the hidden leaf village.


End file.
